Are You Nervous?
by faithfullly
Summary: Finn wants to help Rachel relax in a special way for their last competition together, and it doesn't take much to soften her up. AU Finchel.


**A/N:** I swear I'm going to be ducking flying chairs for weeks for writing and publishing this. I've had several ideas to write lately, and I thought I'd include them a few of them in this short fic. I'm sure I could do better than this, and I promise I will if I decide to write a part two. For now, I hope you enjoy the dirtiness of this part, haha!

**Pairing:** Finchel

**Rating:** M for smutty smut smut and smut _everywhere._

* * *

Nationals. It had been rubbed in every Glee clubber's face for the last few months, and Finn had to admit that he felt more pressured than ever before about a competition. Of course, it was his last competition ever with the Glee club, probably his last singing competition _ever_ – unless he was going to sing when he got to New York, which seemed highly unthinkable right now. That wasn't, however, what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that Rachel had refused to do pretty much anything that involved touching him more than a hug for almost a month now. Finn understood that she didn't want to do anything that could risk her getting sick for her NYADA audition – but for Nationals?

Finn leaned over the seat in front of him, pouting at Rachel who was listening to her iPod. "Baby?" he whined, running his finger over her shoulder. She took out her headphones and looked at him questioningly. "We still have the entire day to do what we always do before perf–"

"Finn, I told you already!" Rachel scoffed. "I don't want to risk anything for my last performance!" She turned away from him, readjusting her headphones.

"Why can't we even sit beside each other?" Finn asked, knowing that he spoke to deaf ears. He leaned back in his seat with a groan, knowing that the bus ride to the docks would take forever if he couldn't somehow convince Rachel to sit beside him like they used to.

He sat in silence for a moment before he got an idea. Rachel had been stubborn for the last month, but Finn was sure that the closer they got to the competition, the more she needed the relaxation – she needed _him_. His hands found their way over the seat to her shoulders, starting to massage her carefully. Rachel didn't seem to mind at all; instead she leaned back with a sigh, enjoying Finn's hands on her shoulders. After rubbing her shoulders for a while, Finn pulled out one of her headphones. "You like that, baby?" he breathed in her ear, feeling a shudder going through her body.

Rachel turned around and looked at him with a small smile. "Sit beside me." she said in a low voice, and Finn gladly got up from his seat and settled beside her. Rachel removed her headphones and put away her iPod, smiling wider at Finn who looked impatient. She took his hand and put it on her thigh, biting her lip and when Finn looked at her for reassurance. She had just denied him completely, and now she was _asking_ him to touch her? He couldn't say no to that.

Finn's hand drifted closer to her, slipping beneath the skirt of her dress. He stopped when he suddenly felt the hot moisture of her panties. Rachel glared at him when he looked at her with a big grin on his face, and he immediately continued. He rubbed her through her panties, making her squirm a little in her seat. She was already breathing heavily, and it wouldn't take much for her to start whimpering his name. It was a good thing that they always chose to sit in the back of the bus, knowing that the only other person who would sit there was Puck. He was sitting a few seats in front of them, listening to music as well, so he could possibly not hear them.

Pushing her panties aside, Finn slipped two fingers past her folds, rubbing up and down her clit for a moment before pushing them inside of her. Rachel leaned back in her seat, biting her lip and whimpering. Finn could tell by the way she bucked her hips into his hand every now and then, that she had been waiting for this as much as he had. He leaned in closer to her and started placing open-mouthed kisses over her neck, sucking at her skin softly while he curled his finger inside her, making her whimper his name.

"Finn, I want you." she breathed.

Finn leaned away to look at her, his eyes wide. "What?" he hissed. "Here?"

"No, silly!" she replied, slapping his arm lightly.

Finn grinned at her again, going back to kiss her neck again, biting lightly at her skin while he once quickened the pace on his thrusting fingers. Rachel was doing everything she could to not scream out loudly. Everyone probably knew that they did this in the bus on their way to every competition, and that was why no one ever looked back to see what they were up to.

Soon, Rachel had had enough and shoved Finn's hands away from her. He pouted at her when she straightened her dress and sighed to somehow calm herself down. "You'll get yours soon." she whispered, kissing his cheek and rubbing his thigh teasingly. She looked out through the window, her hand still firmly on his thigh. Finn knew she was going to get back at him for having her fall into the trap of him pleasing her in the bus again, and she was going to do it by having her hand as close to his crotch as possible.

Finn groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Rachel." he whined, but she only smiled triumphantly at him. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Not for long!" Rachel said, jumping in her seat a little. "Look, we're at the docks!"

...

Nationals were different from usual. If Nationals in New York was something people wanted to experience, this year was nothing but a dream for everyone. To celebrate the 100th anniversary of the Titanic, Nationals were held on a cruise ship. It was a three-day cruise, Nationals being on the second day. This arrangement had concerned many people, knowing that they had kids in their Glee club who were known to somehow get a hold of alcohol while on the cruise, Mr. Schue being concerned for some of the kids in New Directions.

As soon as they had gotten settled in their cabins, Mr. Schue called for a meeting in the boys' cabin. Puck was already impatient to get to go and explore the ship, but he remained in his seat, sighing loudly every few seconds while Mr. Schue talked. "I just wanted to make sure you guys know the rules." Mr. Schue said, looking especially at Puck, tilting his eyebrow. "Since many of you aren't even old enough to drink, and since we're here for a _singing competition_ – no alcohol." No one seemed to object, so Mr. Schue left them after telling them to not do anything stupid.

Finn wasn't intending to drink anyway. All he wanted was some quiet time with Rachel, since she had finally softened to him. They had ended up sitting on the floor, but that didn't prevent Finn from kissing Rachel's neck when she leaned back against his chest. For a while, everyone sat silent as if they were coming up with something to do, before Puck finally stood up. "This is our last competition together!" he said. "We have the right to celebrate – and I'm sure Mr. Schue will be okay with it if we take it easy!"

Everyone cheered in agreement, except for Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked back at Finn, biting her lip unsurely while the others hurried out of the cabin. When the door slam shut, they were still sitting on the floor, looking at each other. "Do you want to go?" Finn asked after a while of silence, running his finger up and down Rachel's bare arm. She shook her head and bit her lip again, turning fully in his lap so that she could wrap her hands around his neck. "We'll go later, right?" Finn asked, and Rachel nodded this time before leaning in and kissing him hungrily on the lips.

The feeling and taste of Rachel's lips after almost a month of careful hugs or occasional kisses on the cheek (which usually ended up with Rachel going crazy about bacteria and that she might get sick in time for Nationals), felt like Heaven for Finn. He cherished her lips on his. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and when her tongue poked out tentatively, asking for entrance into his mouth, he eagerly let her in while entangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her down on the floor. Their tongues battled together for a while between breathy moans, before they both had to break the kiss to get air. "Don't you think I might be carrying some infection?" Finn breathed, grinning at her.

"No." Rachel replied. "The only thing I think right now is that I want you really badly."

"Good, because I want you too." Finn whispered, rolling them over so that she was on the bottom this time. "Are you sure you want to do it now and here?"

Rachel nodded, starting to button up his shirt. "It's the boys' cabin." she said, pulling his flannel shirt off of him when she finished buttoning up all the buttons. "Do you really think they'll come back if Puck has that attitude? If they're not getting drunk as well, they're at least staying with Puck until he's done, right?"

"Right." Finn said with a grin, letting Rachel pull his t-shirt over his head. "But just in case someone asks, we've been on the deck looking at the view."

"Of course." Rachel whispered, pulling him down to kiss her once again.

...

Rachel couldn't suppress a giggle when she saw Finn sitting by the counter, chatting away with Artie and Mike. He still had a big smear of her pink lipstick on his cheek, and everyone had probably seen it but not acknowledged it. They all knew Finn and Rachel well enough. Finn looked at her and waved at her, smiling. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting down in his lap. Mike and Artie turned around and left them alone almost immediately. "You know what?" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear.

"What?" Finn asked, running his hand over her thigh, grinning.

"There's still lipstick on your cheek." Rachel giggled, before licking her thumb and wiping it off. "I must've missed it."

Finn grinned even wider, kissing her forehead briefly. "No wonder." he said softly, remembering how they had tried to fix themselves up so that they could go out in public. Rachel had had to get another dress when Finn accidentally ripped the shoulder-strap of the one she had been wearing before, and when she tried to fix her hair to look somehow decent, she had told Finn off for being too rough. Finn had defended himself by showing the rose pink on his cheeks, coming from her lipstick. Rachel had giggled and started to wipe it off by licking her finger first. It hadn't taken long for them to end up on a bed again after that.

Rachel enjoyed spending the rest of the night together with the girls, agreeing on having some of Tina's drinks several times, but not ordering one for herself. Finn, on the other hand, stayed far away from the alcohol. He spent the night trying to calm down Puck, but he pretty much gave up after Puck's fifth shot glass. Luckily, Finn wasn't the only one who didn't have anything to drink, and when Puck could barely stand up, Sam and Joe helped him get back to their cabin.

It didn't take long before the others left as well, and Finn followed Mike when he went to get Tina. "We'll be right there." Finn said, waving off Mike and a shaky Tina before he pulled Rachel up to her feet. "Had a good night?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet, is it?" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck. Finn could smell the alcohol on her breath, knowing that it wasn't only Tina that had had something to drink. "Can't we do something? Just you and me?"

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead before taking her hand. "Come on, then." he said, guiding her out of the night club. Most people had already gone to sleep so that they would be rested enough for the competition the next day. Rachel giggled loudly when Finn hurried along the empty hallways, pulling her out through a door to the deck. There was a hard wind hitting them, making Rachel squeal and hold onto Finn's shirt.

They walked to the front of the ship, Finn wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel to warm her up. They stopped for a second, looking at each other. "I love you, Finn." Rachel said, leaning in to kiss him. Finn kissed her back hungrily, pressing their bodies together and opening his mouth slightly to let Rachel slip her tongue inside. He could swear that the little taste of alcohol still lingering on her tongue was rubbing off on him now, because he suddenly felt light-headed himself.

As soon as their lips parted, Rachel pushed herself back on him, sucking on his lower lip needily while running her hands through his hair. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and guided her back inside. Finn only had time to press the button on the elevator to go down to their cabin, before Rachel forced herself on him again, kissing him roughly on the lips. Luckily, the elevator was empty and Finn didn't have to leave Rachel's mouth for one second when they stumbled inside, Rachel pushing Finn against the wall when he fumbled for the button to their floor.

"Finn…" Rachel breathed between kisses, her hands roaming all over his chest. "I want you." She slipped her hand beneath his t-shirt, making him shiver.

"Just a few minutes, baby." Finn said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No, Finn." Rachel moaned, playing with his belt. "I need you right _now._"

"Rachel, we can't do–" Finn started, but was interrupted by Rachel hitting the emergency stop-button harder than intended. Finn looked at her with wide eyes as she continued running her hands over his abdomen. "Rachel, we can't just–"

"Shh, we don't have much time." Rachel whispered, starting to unbuckle his belt. "They'll notice the elevator's stopped soon." Finn opened his mouth to object, but then her hands were inside his boxers, making his knees weak. He couldn't take it anymore after that. With a loud moan, he wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her back against the opposite wall, kissing her soundly before picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

Finn knew he really shouldn't be doing this. Rachel wasn't exactly drunk, but Finn knew that she would never have done this if she was completely sober. Besides, none of them knew if there were surveillance cameras in the elevator, and taking that it was a cruise ship, Finn was pretty sure they were being watched right then – but he couldn't care about that in that moment. Between breathy moans and kisses, Finn managed to pull down his boxers and push the skirt of Rachel's dress up enough for him to be able to thrust his length inside her, taking her by surprise.

Rachel threw her head back with a loud moan, her nails scraping against Finn's back when he picked up a quick pace. "God, Finn!" she moaned, pushing herself closer to him, helping him reach even deeper. With every thrust, Rachel's back slammed against the elevator wall. If no one had known they were in there before, they sure knew now. Finn tried to stay silent, but Rachel had made him so aroused that he barely could stand on his feet, and it didn't take long before he was moaning loudly as well.

"Come on, baby." he breathed, adding force to his thrusts in an attempt to get her closer to her peak. His lips were soon on her neck, sucking and licking eagerly at her special spot. Rachel's walls tightened around his length, driving him even crazier. "Come on." he repeated several times, moving his hand between the two of them, his finger landing on her clit, tracing violent circles around it. Rachel moaned loudly when she reached her climax with the help of Finn's additional touch, burying her head in the crook of his neck as he came as well.

They both breathed heavily, leaning their heads on each other's shoulders. "Thank you, Finn." Rachel whispered before pulling away to look at him. Finn carefully let her down before pulling up his pants and buckling his belt again. He grinned at Rachel as she tried to straighten her dress and fix her hair by looking in the mirror on the far wall of the elevator. Finn walked over to her and smiled at her in the mirror, while running his hand over her back tenderly. It didn't take long before the elevator door opened, and a man in a uniform was standing before them. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"Um…" Finn mumbled, looking at Rachel for help. "No, she accidentally pushed the button when we got in."

"Y-yeah, I'm so sorry." Rachel said, pushing back a strand of her messy hair, as the man still stared at them with the same suspicious frown before nodding and stepping aside to let them leave.

Running down the hallway to their cabins, they laughed loudly. "Can you believe it? We almost got caught!" Rachel exclaimed, shaking Finn's arm.

"Yeah." Finn said, chuckling. "That's what you get if you decide to suddenly get down and dirty in an elevator!"

Rachel slapped him playfully. "Don't tell me it's my fault!" she said, stopping really close to him outside the boys' cabin. "You liked it too." she whispered, grinning.

"Of course." Finn replied, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Better that we head to bed, dirty girl. We have a big day tomorrow." He caressed her cheek and kissed her again, this time for a little bit longer. When he turned around to open the door to their cabin, he noticed Rachel wasn't leaving. Finn looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

Rachel walked up to him, taking his hand. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Finn swallowed hard. He was sharing the cabin together with Puck, Mike, and Sam. The other guys had another cabin, but they were still way too many to somehow bring Rachel in secretly. He bit his lip unsurely, but concluded that he couldn't say no to Rachel when she looked at him like that. "Okay, baby, but be quiet." he said, kissing her forehead before opening the door.

The others had already gone to bed, and there was a loud snoring coming from the bed below Finn's. Finn had the luck of getting the top bunk bed, giving him a better chance to hide Rachel there. He pointed to the empty bed before helping Rachel climb up. Finn was quickly up beside her, pulling the covers over them with a satisfied sigh. Rachel smiled at him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you." Finn mouthed, grinning when he felt Rachel's hand slip beneath his t-shirt. "Aren't you tired?" he whispered.

Rachel shook her head before buckling up his belt, relieving him of the tightness of his jeans. Her hand was soon inside his boxers again, grabbing his erection carefully. Finn couldn't suppress the groan escaping from his throat when Rachel slowly started moving her hand over his length. He bucked his hips against her hand, his breathing coming out heavy when Rachel didn't seem to want to quit just yet.

"Hudson, shut up!"

Finn's eyes widened and Rachel almost ripped her hands out of his pants when Puck suddenly spoke. They looked at each other in shock, before Puck spoke again. "You can jerk off at home, we're trying to sleep here." Finn and Rachel both suppressed a laugh before Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I guess we'll have to do that then." he whispered, grinning at Rachel in the dark. He kissed her one last time to tell her that they should really stop until they went too far. There were, after all, three other guys in the room, and he was pretty sure that they had had enough adventure for the night. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Finn."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed it despie the lack of quality. Don't forget to review!


End file.
